maledictusfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
Witches are creatures that can perceive magic as it surrounds us and harness it in order to influence the course of events or transform matter by various means. Their spells, potions and rituals are kept in spell books, also known as grimoires. Any witch can start their own grimoire , but those who come from more traditional witch families will most likely have access to the family’s spell books that are passed down from generation to generation, keeping their family’s ways of practicing alive. Witchcraft varies from family to family and witch to witch for there are many ways of practice, some more traditional, some experimental, and others strictly forbidden by most covens. Origin TBD Types *'TRADITIONAL WITCHES:' The more traditional type of witches are those that study and practice witchcraft as part of their identity. Their practice usually consists of spell casting, conjuration, channeling and potion making. The regular witch specializes in one out of them, though the older and more studied they become, the better they can practice all sorts. They possess the following abilities: **'Spell casting' - consists of a shaping of magical energy into a specific, limited expression, such as moving an object, transforming an object into another, etc **'Conjuration' - consists of producing something (or bringing it into existence) from ‘thin air’. If the object or creature exists, it is called an Invocation (invitation) or Summoning (command) instead. **'Channeling - '''The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. **'Potion making''' - consists of a concoction used for healing, bewitching or poisoning people. It may or may not involve some amount of spell casting, but it is paramount that two or more ingredients are used in its making, and resulting in a drink. *CLAIRVOYANT *SEER *CEREMONIALIST *NECROMANCER Powers and Abilities *'MAGIC' - They are capable of influencing events and bending matter to their will. *'HEIGHTENED PHYSICAL HEALTH' - For the most part, witches are strong and healthy. Seers are an exception to this rule. *'HEIGHTENED PERCEPTION' - Naturally in tune with magical energy, witches can detect places of heavy magical concentration, as well as cursed objects and supernatural species. Ashbourne’s concentration of supernatural energy interferes with their perception, but they are still able to pick up on a few things. *'COVEN' - Witches are able to draw power from each other, which leads them to gather in covens. The stronger the coven is, the stronger the individual witch will be. *FAMILIAR - A witch’s familiar serves as a guardian and mentor, as well as a source of magical energy. Weaknesses *'SAGE '- Capable of dampening or blocking a number of spells. While it does not harm witches physically, its ingestion can cause witches to lose the ability to perform spells temporarily. *'MORTALITY '- Witches age and die from natural causes much like humans. They are the only species susceptible to turning into vampires and werewolves as well. *'PHYSICAL EXHAUSTION' - Spells can use a lot of energy from witches. The more complex the spell, the more draining it becomes. In extreme cases, a witch who attempts a spell that is too powerful for them may cause their own death. *'SPIRITUAL VULNERABILITY' - Due to their closeness with the Otherworld, witches are more vulnerable to spiritual attacks, and spirits are drawn to them. *'FREEDOM' - At the age of sixteen, a witch must go through their Dark Baptism, a ritual that demands he or she promises themselves to their coven in order to have access to their power. An unpromised witch is thus weaker than their counterpart. Furthermore, a coven can sever their connection with a witch at any time, resulting in their excommunication and denying them access to their power. Society A coven is a group of witches that have bound their magic to each other. This allows them to draw power from their coven and perform much stronger and more complicated spells. Covens can be formal and informal, with the latter often consisting of family units. Formal covens, however, count with members from different families and a more organized structure. While informal covens are usually lead by a parental figure, an elder of some sort, formal covens choose their leaders through a yearly ceremony. To be part of a coven, one must promise their power to them and follow the particular coven’s rules. Some find this to be too constricting and choose to remain unpromised, while others break the rules and find themselves severed from their coven and their magic. Witches that aren’t taught by more experienced individuals or who don’t have access to spell books or proper education on witchcraft, how to control and hone their magic, etc, are weaker than others in the sense that they have limited abilities. Witches who have a broader knowledge of witchcraft and different experiences can be considered stronger as they have more tools to work with, i.e. various spells, potions, curses, hexes, etc. Thus, coming from a traditional witch family does not make a witch more powerful, their power is developed through study and practice. Witches can sense other witches because they share the same energy. By sensing a creature’s energy, they are able to identify the different species too. Of all creatures, witches are perhaps the most distrusting towards humans, since the witch trials. Their practices remain a mystery to outsiders and most who publically call themselves witches are wannabes and charlatans. Witches Of Ashbourne The town houses multiple covens. The secretive Coven of Leaves, the exclusive Daughters of Kastemere and the traditional Trillium Circle. Each coven has its own set of rules, but as the biggest acting coven in Ashbourne, the Trillium Circle demands that all witches in town follow theirs: *Witches may not use sacrificial or blood magic, nor should they practice necromancy within the borders of Ashbourne. Witches caught practicing any of them may face a trial and punishment. Punishments may vary between a simple excommunication to imprisonment in the Witch Asylum for the Insane or even the complete removal of magic. *Witches may not share their coven’s secrets with other covens. Witches caught spying on or betraying their coven will face a trial and punishment for betrayal. Glossary *'BLOOD MAGIC' - Magic that requires blood from the witch, an animal or others. It can taint the blood of the witch and it is generally frowned upon by Covens. *GRIMOIRE - A recipe book for spells, it teaches the witch how to perform a number of spells, potions and rituals. Old witch families often keep a few at their homes to teach their heirs their own ways. *'SACRIFICIAL MAGIC' - magic that requires a sacrifice. This is the darkest form of magic and like blood magic it is frowned upon by Covens. The only Coven known for this type of magic is the Coven of Leaves. *'WITCHES’ MARK' - A mark is placed upon a witch once they are promised to a Coven. Gallery